Just a Dream
by beautifulriver1098
Summary: "Hikaru! Kaoru! That's my homework I need for English! Give it back!" My head whipped to the origin of the noise... I barely had time to scream before a body collided with mine. Then everything went black... Hikaru/OC (A/N: off hiatus)
1. Prologue

I now have three stories going on... -.- what am I doing with my life? Anyway this idea came to me about a year ago, and I never really finished it, but I decided that I will finish this! That is a promise!

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSCH only my lovely OC's Nate and Claire.

* * *

We never appreciated life. Life was just a troublesome task that we forced ourselves to push through every single day. It was surprising how we always managed to do it. I always thought it was because we had each other and that's all we needed. Each other.

But when I finally came to the conclusion it wasn't just us, that we could rely on other people other than ourselves, I was so happy. I was happy that I could talk to mom about things I could never talk to Nate about. I was so happy that I could hug my dad and feel the love from a father that only father and daughter could share. I was so happy. And I knew Nate was to.

But that all changed that one day. It all changed in the car crash on Nate and I's birthday or better known as Christmas Eve. I don't remember much. All I remember was Nate and I sitting in the back of the car listening to mom and dad sing us a lullaby they always used to sing us. The next thing I know is the sound of mom screaming and telling Nate to protect me and an 18 wheeler coming straight towards us.

I remember holding on tightly to Nate's shirt as he covered me from the near fatal blow. And I remember mom and dads painful screams as they were crushed to death.

The next thing I recall was being pulled out of the car by bystanders who happened to see the crash. I remember seeing Nate's usually snow white hair covered in blood from the gash on the side of his head. I remember looking down at myself to see a piece of metal debris lodged in my stomach.

After that everything was a blur. We were in the hospital for 3 months for the injuries we sustained. We went through another 3 months of physical therapy to get us to walk again. And Nate had to go through months of speech therapy for the physical damage done to his brain.

But after that we had no home to go to. No mom or dad. No grandparents. No nothing. The only person who took us in was dads co-worker. He was the CAO of our family's industries, now CEO, his name was Samuel Turner.

It was decided that we would move away from England and the painful memories. He wanted to create a branch of my fathers company in Japan. So in the last few months of the year, our birthdays passed again making us 16 and the anniversary to our parents death, we left to Japan. All that was left of our parents was their legacy, us. Nate and I were entered in to Ouran Academy. We would honor our parents wishes and become the skilled business people they always wanted us to be. Nate would work to become the CEO while I would work along side him as the CAO. But we had to start somewhere.

That's how our new lives began. That's how our first loves started. And this is how we started to change not only physically but mentally.

This our story full of love, despair, drama, hate, new friends, and new is a story of Nathan and Claire Andrews.

This is our story.


	2. My new life

_Heyyyyyy guuuuuuuys! How you doin? ;) okay here is chapter one. I don't know how I feel about it though, to me it feels kinda boring , but that's okay cus you'll be eaten anyway!~ do do~ so anyway I got a message from __**princessanastasiaromanov464**__ and she told me to check out this link about Lolita the orca. And this is a great campaign to free her. Go and check it and help free Ms. Lolita. Anyway yeah that's it! So on with the story_

_Disclaimer: I don't own OSCHS only my lovely Oc's_

* * *

I hate how people look at me now. With pitying looks and empathy filled eyes. They act like they know how I feel. Honestly they have no idea. They have no idea how Nate and I feel. How torn and lost we are. Of course they say they do. They're supposed to, after all we are a very rich and powerful family. If your our friend, your set for life.

Many people became enemies with our parents, when they first started up. They doubted their company and tried to sabotage it. Little did they know, how powerful we would become. They eventually regretted the decisions they had made, but they did not realize how unforgiving our parents were.

They had ruined it for other companies, and made it, so our parents refused to partner with anyone. So now they feel they can start moving in. They felt that since they were dead, they could take advantage of their emotionally unstable children.

Little did they know how smart we are. We knew their petty plans, and ignored them. Well we at least tried to. Samuel is ignorant to their ways, so he was very acceptingof their apologies. We always have to remind how they tried to put our company in to bankruptcy. He always understands after our explanation, and continues to manage the company like mom and dad would want him to.

But we still worry for him. Especially since our move to Japan. Not only are we living in the most popular area for wealthy families to live in, but Nate and I are also attending the popular school for those wealthy families send their children to. He will be more exposed to their ideas of how we should turn over the company. We can only hope he doesn't let his ignorance get the best of him.

"Mrs. Claire?" My maid called for my attention.

My clear blue eyes blinked as they stared at the vanity in front of them. They looked at the girl whose white beautiful waist length hair messily hanged around her shoulders. The girl wore a simple baggy t-shirt. She was pretty to most people, but to her she was just an average girl. And this girl, was me.

"Yes." My monotone voice rang through out my large but simple room.

"Well today's your first day to attend this school, so I was wondering if you needed anything." Her kind and gentle voice stated.

Her name was Sarah, and she was my personal maid. Has been since I was seven years old. Whether I will admit it or not, she is like a mother to me. And right now I wouldn't mind the touch of loving hands.

I looked down at my lap, and wrung my hands awkwardly. "Can... Can you brush my hair?" I asked timidly.

At first I sat in silence expecting her to laugh at me and walk out of my room. But when I heard the sound of shuffling of feet coming towards me, I feel my head turn towards the sound.

Sarah's warm brown eyes were surrounded by her golden blond hair as she walked towards me. Her black and white maid outfit bounced with each step she took, and her face held a small motherly smile. "Don't be so shy around me Claire. I won't hurt you." She whispered soothingly when she reached me. Her rough calloused hand ran through my hair, while the other went to grab my brush.

My eyes closed when I felt her hands glide the hairbrush through my hair. I remember how mom used to do this for me every morning, before her and dad's accident. She used to sing a soft melody while putting my hair up in to different styles. It always took her,at least, an hour to find a style she thought fit me best, but she always left my hair down with one side clipped up. She always hated change.

But this was different. Her hands weren't soft like my mothers. She didn't play with my long hair as she contemplated what style I should wear. She didn't get frustrated with how different I looked. No, she just combed it and pinned a length of hair to the side with a small white boby pin. She got the job done quickly before kissing the top of my head.

"There you go. Beautiful as usual." Sarah mumbled. She began to walk towards the door, and right before she left she shouted over her shoulder. "Get dressed. I know you can't wear their standard dress, but try to pick an outfit other than... That one."

When she said "that one", she meant my preferred outfit. Which usually was baggy white gym pants and a blue tank top. I wore that outfit all the time. I even had multiple pairs of the same outfit for each day, so I wouldn't be walking around in the same clothes. I guess you can say, that like my mom, I hated change. I even get a little... fidgety, when something interrupts my usual schedule.

I gave her no response, before she left, but I'm sure she knew I would listen to her.

I looked in to the mirror and saw my, now straight hair, lining my unblemished face. I began to apply make up to my face. I delicately applied mascara, to bring out my eyes, and smudged a little lip gloss over my lips.

'_I'm beautiful huh?_' The thought rang through my head as I stood up from my vanity. I walked towards my closet and began pulling out an outfit to wear. White Skinny jeans, a white undershirt, and a blue long sleeved shirt laid out on my bed. I lazily removed my clothes and stripped down in my underwear.

A feeling of curiosity rolled through my system. The need to see if "they" had yet to disappear. I tried to control the need, but it felt as if my eyes had a mind of their own as they looked in to my floor length mirror. And what stood in front of me was an ugly beast. Not a beautiful girl.

Scars riddled over my body each one with an ugly outline. They weren't unnoticeable, no in fact, they drew attention towards them. Their ugliness was undoubtable. The only places on my body that were safe from their horror were my face hands and feet. So I always made sure to wear clothes that covered them. In fact, I never go swimming now, but then again. It's not like I did before.

_"There you go. Beautiful as usual."_

My hands traced a particular scar that lined on my stomach. This one was different. Instead of the straight ones on other parts of my skin, this one started from my belly button and curved up in to my ribs. "Ch, because scars are beautiful." I scoffed. I then began to get dressed in my outfit that was set out.

* * *

"Ah Claire! There you are! You look so adorable!" Samuel commented when I walked in to our large dining room. His brown eyes glowed in delight when he looked at me. His brown hair was slicked back and his face freshly shave. His typical look when he prepared for work.

I ignored him and sat next to Nate who sat on the other end of the table away from Samuel. He carefully ate the breakfast the maids had set out for him. He greedily ate the oatmeal in front of him, but not being to greedy that he would look like a pig. A piece of buttered toast laid next to the bowl, still untouched. Seeing as he wasn't going to eat it, I took it from him.

Noticing my hands stealing his toast he looked at me with blank eyes. Well... blank eyes for most people. For me, I could tell what they were telling me. And that was-

"That's mine." He dead panned while staring at me.

I gave him a small evil smirk before taking a large bite. "It's mine now." I'm an evil sister.

"Give it back Claire." He was starting to get irritated. Yay! I gave him another smirk while taking another large bite. His hand shot out attempting to take it from me, but I quickly shoved it all in my mouth.

He glared at me before returning back to eating his food. I held back a laugh as I watched his peeved face scowl at the oatmeal in front of him. "You guys should really learn how to play nice." Samuel noted. I looked at him and saw a smile peaceful on his face as he watched us.

"I'm sorry, but, she was the one who stole my breakfast. If anyone needs to learn to play nice, it's Claire."

I flicked Nate's fore head at his smart ass answer, he once again glared at me from under his bangs. "Now, now Natey kins. You should know to respect your elders." I teased, not only him, but Samuel as well. Honestly Samuel wasn't that old he was in his late twenties early thirties. But he always hated it when someone called him old.

"Okay! That's enough, we should really get you two to school." Samuel interrupted us, standing up from his chair. He left the room to head out to the limo, leaving Nate and I in the dining room by ourselves.

"Can you walk okay in that outfit?" I asked Nate. Since the accident both of our walking skills has diminished. It becomes hard for us to get around when we wear anything to lose on us, mostly because we easily trip on the fabric. And from what I can tell the uniforms for the guys weren't that form fitting. The jeans fit perfect around the waste, but the legs hang loosely around his feet, and pooling around on his shoes.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." His voice came off indifferent, but I knew he had his doubts about his statement.

I stood up from my chair, waiting for Nate to stand with me. When he did I grabbed on to the fabric of his jacket. Holding on to my only family. "Let's go." He mumbled dragging me towards the limo. We sat side by side waiting for the car to stop at our destination.

We sat in a peaceful silence staring at Samuel who furiously typed away on his laptop. I felt boredom set in, and with a sigh I looked out the window. This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

"That's the school..."

"Yup!

"I feel like I'm looking at unicorns shitting rainbows..."

"CLAIRE! That is not how a lady talks."

I stared, no more like glared, at the pink school. Yes a pink school. I will be going to a pink school. Words can't explain how embaressed I am just looking at the castle like walls. "It looks stupid."

Samuel sighed in frustration, running a hand through his hair. "Look I know you guys are still getting over your parents death, but," he looked at us with hard eyes, "you guys can't turn down all the golden opportunities that come your way."

"Hmph." Nate answered. He opened the door and stepped out dragging his back pack with him. I followed closely behind him while, throwing the heavy back pack over my shoulder.

When I stepped out of my safe confines I noticed the crowd of teenagers staring at us with curious eyes. Nate ignored them and continued to walk towards the entrance. I was startled from my thoughts when I noticed Nate no longer stood next to me. Instead he was walking through the doors of the school.

"N-Nate!" I ran after him trying to ignore the students piercing eyes. "Don't leave me! H-hey wait!" I tripped over my feet and fell on to my knees. The sound of people laughing forced me to look up. Everyone was staring at me. How nice. My cheeks reddened.

I saw Nate coming towards me with an irritated expression. Great first day of school and I'm already messing everything up. "You just had to make a scene, didn't you." He sighed in exasperation.

"I'm sorry." I replied. He held a hand out towards me and I slipped my own in to it. He stood me up and dragged me through the halls until we came to a large mahogany door. It towered over our small forms. Well small to most people. I'm five feet, while Nate is five feet five. So we're small people in general. "You're supposed to knock on it." I told Nate when he just stayed standing at the door.

"Yes, I know."

"Then why are you-" the doors opened revealing a tall man. His hair was a soft golden brown. And his brown eyes almost seemed to be smiling at us. He seemed nice enough.

"Ah it's the Andrews twins! Welcome to Ouran Highschool! Please step in to my office, I'll give you your time tables." He motioned for us to walk in to the giant room. Books lined the walls, and an elegant red carpet covered the floors. In the middle of the room sat a a wooden desk with a wide variety of papers pilled all over it. In front of the desk sat two extravagant chairs.

Nate and I took a seat and the chairs and watched the unnamed man search through piles of paper. Finally he pound out two sheets of paper and handed them to us over his desk. "There you go! And if you have any questions ask me. My name is Mr. Souh. I am the principal of this school, so I would be happy to help you anytime." He gave us a small smile before leading us over to the doors. He held one open for me so I could walk out, soon Nate and him followed. "You two both have English together, so I'll walk you guys to your class, and don't worry about the students. You'll have some friends of my son who will be with you."

"Thank you Mr. Souh." Nate responded with an indifferent face.

"Yes thank yo-"

"Hikaru! Kaoru! That's my homework I need for English! Give it back!" My head whipped to the origin of the noise. Three people rounded the corner, right next to the doors, and they were running. Fast. Very fast. I barely had time to scream before a body collided with mine. Then everything went black.

* * *

Hehehe I'm evil. Comment, review, and fav. Because they give me inspiration! So TATA for now ^~^ teehee


	3. I'm back!

Hello my lovelies! :D Guess what?! Beauifulriver1098 Is back! My writers block is gone and I'm finally able to write. give it a week or so and the new chapter for both my stories (You and Me & Just A dream) Will be up. Sorry about the wait, but at least it wasn't two years or anything! Sincerely, Beautifulriver1098 


End file.
